


Burn with You

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Other, Suicide, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a white light . . . and it's calling me . . ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn with You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Burn with You" by Lea Michele, which is an incredible song and everyone should listen to it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

It’s always been Steve and Bucky, they used to say. There can’t be one without the other.

The nuns at the orphanage used to say their dependency on each other was unhealthy and that they should learn to be apart. Neither of them listened. It’s always been the two of them standing together against the world. Until now.

Steve looks down at the unmoving form of his friend, lying on the ground with a large hole in his chest. The mission was supposed to be simple, Fury had said. The Avengers were supposed to investigate a disturbance in a warehouse on the outskirts of Atlanta. Fury continued by saying the mission would take no more than a few hours and that they should take Bucky with them, for the brunet had been bugging the Director to let him go on more missions now that his recovery is going smoothly.

As it turns out, Hydra is still active and prominent in this era. When the Avengers arrived, they were ambushed. Hydra fought dirty, but the Avengers were able to hold their own until Bucky was stabbed through the chest with a large sword. Steve killed the Hydra Soldier without a second thought before running to his friend’s side, only to find the man had already passed.

The rest of the Avengers moved in pursuit of the retreating Hydra Soldiers, but Steve knelt beside Bucky in frozen shock, eyes scanning over his unmoving features. Never again will Steve hear Bucky’s laugh, see him smile, watch him try to use a microwave and then get angry when the machine won’t work. He won’t hear him make inappropriate jokes and then laugh at how funny he thinks he is, or the mischievous grin and evil glint whenever Bucky has an idea that will, without a doubt, get them both in serious trouble.

Tears fall down Steve’s face at the memories and he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. Bucky was his first everything: first friend, first crush, first kiss, first time, and first loss. He was Steve’s inspiration, his best friend (turned lover), his entire world. There is no Steve Rogers without a Bucky Barnes.

The blond takes a shaky breath before eyeing the gun at Bucky’s hip. He could do it—he could end the pain he’s feeling, and the thoughts of having to try to function without his best friend (again) after _just getting him back._

Steve gulps and reaches for the weapon, easing the gun out of the holster and holding it in his hands. He looks at the pistol, feeling another wave of tears hitting him. He knows his team needs him, but he needs Bucky more— _God_ , does he need him.

He tightens his grip on the gun and settles the weapon underneath his chin. Steve closes his eyes, seeing Bucky’s face dancing behind his lids. He takes a breath before pulling the trigger.

It’s always been Steve and Bucky, they used to say. There can’t be one without the other.


End file.
